


Welcome Home

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami finds Korra alone after the battle in Republic City. Does Korra have the strength to face her greatest battle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Asami’s estate remained untouched by the destruction that Kuvira’s war machine had wrought on Republic City and it was the closest place for everyone to unwind from the battle and the largest. The staff worked efficiently taking care of the needs of everyone.

Asami found Korra alone in the courtyard, Naga resting nearby. She smiled knowing that Korra was safe. She had wanted to pull the Avatar close to her after Kuvira was handed over to Suyin and Lin, but was only able to lay a hand on her shoulder. She remembered the look on Korra’s face and in her eyes that made Asami’s heart skip a beat. “Hey.”

Korra turned and smiled. “Hey.”

“Do you want some company?” Asami chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for Korra’s reply.

_“It’s now or never.”_ Korra thought, her own heart pounding. “Sure.” The world around them took on an eerie calm as though it was trying to right itself once again. Asami sat down beside Korra and felt the Avatar mover closer, taking Asami’s hand into her own. Their fingers interlacing as a peace settled over them as they watched the spirits seemingly dance around the new spirit portal. “Hard to believe, isn’t it?” Korra’s voice quiet. She let her thumb caress Asami’s skin.

“What?” Asami looked down at their hands and squeezed tighter. A small smile playing at the corner of her lips. She could feel her own heart begin to race.

“All of this. The fact that I get to finally be alone with you.”

“We’ve been alone before.”

“Not like this,” Korra said leaning closer to Asami. She placed a light, albeit chaste, kiss on Asami’s lips before pulling away. “You okay?”

“Getting better.”

Korra leaned towards Asami once again. The kiss deepening, each tasting, exploring one another’s mouths. Korra felt Asami’s hand curl into her hair. “How about now?” Korra asked, breaking the kiss but staying close. Her lop-sided grin wide.

Asami chewed at the corner of her bottom lip in a failed attempt to hide her smile. “Still getting better.” She pulled Korra into a hug, burying her face in Korra’s neck. “Stay with me tonight.” She whispered her throat dry. She waited for an answer, her stomach to know with worry. _“Have I over stepped the line?”_ She berated herself.

Korra wanted to jump at the chance to be with Asami. _“You’ve waited for more than three years to spend the night with Asami,”_ Korra’s thoughts chided her. _“And now you’re hesitant.”_ “I would love to.” Korra finally answered.

***

The mansion finally quieted down, everyone asleep by the time Korra and Asami entered. The wall lights still shone so the room was not in total darkness. Despite the foot traffic, the floor still gleamed, looking freshly polished. Korra felt the aches of the battle as the adrenaline left her system; she rolled her shoulders, letting out a hit of pain.

Asami stopped in her tracked, turning to face Korra. “Did you see a healer?”

“No,” Korra ducked her head. “I am a healer, remember?”

“Healers and doctors are their own worst patients,” Asami grinned taking Korra’s hand in her own. “Let’s get you looked at.”

“I’m fine.” Korra grimaced. “Nothing internal.” She ducked her head.

Asami’s eyes narrowed as she watched the Avatar, Korra was clearly hiding the pain. “At least let me look.”

Korra’s head snapped up. “You have seen me naked already.” A flash of sorrow glanced through Korra’s eyes, remembering the time Asami helped her before she left home. “I want this time to be different.” Asami only cocked an eyebrow and waited for Korra to explain. Korra let out a deep sigh. “Can we just go to your room?”

“Our room now.” Asami corrected and smiled as she led Korra deeper into the mansion. Korra felt her breath hitch when Asami called the bedroom “our” bedroom. She smiled despite the aches that tore through her. A single light burned on the nightstand as they entered. “Sit.” Asami ordered, pointing towards the bed, closing the door and the world behind her. It was just the two of them now – no battle, no people, no problems – and the room felt charged with emotion of words unspoken. Asami took a deep breath, it was time for secrets to be revealed – it was the right time. Asami moved and knelt before Korra. Asami getting lost in those blue eyes once again. She smiled looking away as she began to remove Korra’s boots.

“I can do that.” Korra whispered.

“I know.” Asami looked up at Korra. Her hands stilled when she felt Korra’s hand cup her cheek. Asami leaned into the touch, her eyes closing wanting to memorize the feeling of the Avatar’s skin next to her own. Her heart raced when she felt Korra’s lips on hers. Despite the battle, the scent of snow and wood smoke surrounded Korra, crashing into Asami in waves. The kiss ended all too soon. Asami slowly opened her eyes to see Korra’s smile.

“I have wanted to do that for the longest time.” Korra whispered.

“Really?” Asami easily returning the smile.

“Yeah.”

Asami laid her hand over Korra’s hand. “What?” She turned over Korra’s hand, kissing the palm. A small smile ticked to corner of her lips when she felt Korra shiver at the touch.

There was no going back now, Korra knew it – even Asami knew it. “There is something I’ve wanted to say to you for the longest time.” Korra refused to look away, her thumb caressing the softness of Asami’s skin. Korra inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly, as she centered herself. “I love you, Asami Sato. I don’t know when it happened, but you’re all I can think about.” Korra felt her heart race when she saw Asami smile as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Asami stood, pulling Korra up with her. Asami’s arms wrapped around Korra’s waist. “I love you, too.” The tears began to fall. Korra wiped away the tears with her thumb. “By the spirits, I’ve wanted to say that to you for so long.”

“Really?”

Asami chuckled. “Yeah.” Korra blushed, remembering their exchange just moments earlier. Korra kissed Asami again, her tongue caressing Asami’s lower lip. Asami moaned against Korra’s lips. Their bodies pressed tighter. Korra rested her forehead against Asami’s shoulder. “I want to feel you. I want to taste your skin. I want to make love to you.” Korra whispered.

Asami smiled. “We have too many clothes on.”

Korra chuckled. “I guess we do.” Her laugh betrayed her nerves. She looked away a bit too quickly, she didn’t see Asami smile.

“Hey,” Asami said as she gently brought Korra’s face to look at her. “We have all the time in the world. I’m not going anywhere.” She leaned back and turned off the nightstand light. The faint glow of the moon was all the light they needed. She knew Korra watched her as she took a step back from the Avatar and removed her jacket and kicked out of her boots.

Korra removed her fur wrap and kicked out of her boots as well. She watched Asami start to remove her vest. “Stop.”

Asami stilled her hand. “You okay?” She watched Korra moved closer to her, watching Korra’s hands as they slipped under the hem of the vest and the white shirt underneath. A moan escaped Asami’s throat as Korra’s fingers brushed against her bare skin.

“Arms up over your head.” Korra said, not so much a command, but more as a simple request. Asami smiled as her arms lifted. Korra pulled Asami’s vest and shirt higher, revealing her torso and she could not restrain herself as she placed a light kiss on the ivory skin above Asami’s belly button and smiled as she was rewarded with a sharp intake by Asami as her stomach tightened from the kiss.

“Korra.”

Korra paid no heed to the plea in Asami’s voice as she pulled the clothing higher. She smiled as she watched Asami’s green eyes darken, knowing her eyes had darkened as well. Korra stole a quick kiss before the clothing went higher. “So you do like blue.” Korra chuckled as Asami’s cobalt blue lace bra was revealed.

“You know you can’t pull my clothes off without me bending forward.” Asami laughed.

“Watch me.”

Asami felt a gentle blast of air around her lefts as the tops came off. She watched Korra float back down. “Cheater.” Her fingers tugging at the hem of Korra’s tunic. “My turn.”

Korra raised her arms without being asked. Her muscles tightened as Asami’s fingers brushed against her skin. “You are wearing red bindings.” Asami laughed as she watched Korra’s cheeks turn pink. “The color looks good on you.” She pulled the tunic higher, covering Korra’s eyes. Asami’s lips touched Korra’s lips.

“Now who’s not playing fair?” Korra mumbled against Asami’s lips.

Asami only smiled as she finished pulling Korra’s tunic over her head. “I didn’t need air bending.” Asami grinned. Faster than Asami could blink, Korra scooped Asami up, cradling her. “Korra, your injuries.”

“What injuries?” Korra claimed Asami’s lips once again. “By the spirits, I love kissing you.” Korra laid Asami gently on the bed, her fingers reaching to undo Asami’s pants. Asami laid her hands over Korra’s fingers, forcing the Avatar to stop and look towards her. “What?”

Asami pushed herself up into a sitting position, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, and pulling Korra between them. She ran her fingers over the darkening bruise along Korra’s right side from breast to hip. “You’re hurt.”

Korra only shrugged. “Part of being the Avatar.” She felt gentle lips against the bruise and Korra’s heart began to race.

“Tonight we sleep.” Asami looked up at Korra, lust still darkening her eyes, but concern and worry etched deep into her features.

Korra’s shoulders sagged. “I understand.” Her lips drawing into a pout.

Asami laughed, the lines of worry easing. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things.”

***

Korra did something she very rarely, if ever, did – she woke up early. The sun no more than a pink glow in the Eastern sky. Her body ached, tired from the battle, pain shooting up her side as she rolled over to face Asami. Korra smiled at the smeared lipstick across Asami’s cheek. She touched her own lips, her fingers came away with the same color. Korra couldn’t help but smile – this felt like home to her and she didn’t want to leave. She reached out, tucking a wayward strand of Asami’s  hair back behind her ear. Asami stirred at the touch. One green eye opened and Asami smiled. “Morning.” Her words muffled by the pillow.

“Morning.” Korra leaned over to kiss Asami’s lipstick smeared lips.

“Mmm…a girl could get use to this.”

Korra’s heart raced as she watched Asami stretch, licking her lips as she remember the taste of the engineer’s skin. “I don’t want to leave you.” Her voice no more than a harsh whisper.

Asami smiled and rolled over on her back, the sheet falling away, covering her only from the waist down. Korra’s eyes were drawn to the deep red hickie just under Asami’s right breast. Asami’s smile grew wider. “Then don’t.”

“Really?” The shock of Asami’s reply tore Korra’s gaze back to Asami’s impossibly green eyes.

Asami pulled Korra closer, wrapping her arms around the Avatar. Korra settled against Asami, hearing the woman’s strong heartbeat match her own. She could feel Asami’s silent rumble of laughter. “Yes, really. I’ve waited far too long to have you in my arms. I don’t want you to go either.”

Korra traced small circles along Asami’s abdomen before stopping to prop herself up to look down at the engineer. “I love you.”

Asami smiled. “I love you, too.” She threaded her fingers through Korra’s hair drawing her closer, kissing her lightly. “Welcome home.”


End file.
